


White little girl ass

by IDontGiveA



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Hangover, M/M, Physical Abuse, Stan has a thing for exhibitionism, Twoshot, butters creamy goo, butters is grounded yo, kenny feels guilty, kenny owns a lock picking set, that title might get me in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontGiveA/pseuds/IDontGiveA
Summary: The one where Butters is grounded and Kenny finds himself underneath his blanket.





	1. F-f-fu-fucking busted b-big time

“And then Stan went on fucking b-b-ba-ba-barfing all over the St-Stotch’es new couch” Jimmy vividly retold at the cafeteria table with an amused, lopsided grin, facial expression proud as if he was talking about himself. Tweek had to bite back his laughter whereas Craig had his typical stoic, slightly dismissive look going on.

“Yeah, and straight into my Ushanka as well” Kyle was quick to remind everyone and darted his signature-scowl at Stan, medium-length red curls falling into his freckled face. Stan shot him an apologetic look, hungover puppy eyes and all, knowing it wouldn’t take long for his super best friend to let go of this little grudge. Stan’s face was just so fuckable, nothing someone could stay mad at for long.

He was just about to lean over and whisper into Kyle’s ear how he looked better without it anyway when suddenly-

“Shut up Kahl, your jew-hat looked stupid anyway” Cartman scoffed callously. The redhead wheeled around, a little faster than he intended to, making his hungover head spin.

“It’s not jewish, dumbass, it’s Russian” he managed to bicker. Eric opened his mouth in order to say something back but Clyde beat him to it.

“Anyway, that wasn’t even the best part of the story” he beamed. Stan rolled his eyes and held back a grin, knowing damn well what’s about to follow. It almost looked like he didn’t even feel sorry for what happened last night. Actually, it looked like none of them did.

“Can’t wait to hear it” Craig spoke up, nasal voice dripping in sarcasm, eyes not leaving his phone screen though. Tweek and he had stayed as his place last night since Craig figured that it was for the better, Jimmy’s and Clyde’s storytelling only confirming his decision so far.

“So right while my man Stanley here was spewing up his lunch” – he threw his arm over Stan’s shoulder and pulled him closer, wearing a shit eating grin. Kyle grimaced at the phrasing. – “suddenly Butters’ fucking parents walk straight through the door and none of us knew that they were coming back early so obviously the house was still a fucking mess” Clyde continued, eyeing everyone, his free hand flat on the table for the extra drama.

“Yeah, we got f-f-fu-fucking busted b-b-big time” Jimmy added smirking, more proud than remorseful.

Tweek almost swallowed the straw of his iced matcha and even on Craig’s face, a small grin appeared. He looked up.

“Damn if I could’ve seen all of you getting busted by fucking Stephen Stotch, I’d be soooo happy” he admitted and Tweek snickered.

“I’m glad I wasn’t there though _-nggh-_ that would’ve been way too much pressure!” the blonde worded, feeling Craig’s slender fingers lazily running up and down his back in an attempt to comfort him. Worked like a charm every time.

Kenny also sat at the table with them. Hungover as well, but that wasn’t something a McCormick couldn’t take. Normally, he would’ve eagerly joined the conversation, especially since he’d almost always be the main protagonist of all the fucked-up party-stories, but not this time. The dirty blonde was preoccupied thinking about how Stephen practically stormed through that door yesterday – he probably just kicked it in himself, that’s how mad he looked. Jesus, if looks could kill, Butters would’ve been dead before his dad even touched the fucking doorhandle.

“Hold up” Token joined the discussion as he went to the cinema with Nichole yesterday and had no clue whatsoever, lifting his hands in a slightly defensive manner. Good kid.

He cocked an eyebrow. “What did you do then?”

Kenny’s last living braincells remembered someone yelling “Run!” and everyone just following the instructions as if they were fucking 8-year-old rug rats again, except for him and Butters. He had just stood there for a few more moments, watching Butters panicking, the alcohol hindering him from coming up with something credible to save Butters’ ass while Stephen was slowly turning into a full-on carnivore. Before Kenny could do anything, Stan seized him by the arm and the blonde instinctively started running as well, shoving the guilt and Butters’ horrified face in the back of his head.

“We ran away” Kyle shrugged, head perched on his hand. Token snorted while slightly shaking his head, suddenly really glad to have missed out on that party. Stan rested his head on Kyle’s shoulder, looking for some affection to kill his pulsing headache.

“Where the hell is Butters anyway?” he sighed, eyes closed.

Eric snorted and continued slurping his coke: “Pfff”.

“Who cares about Butthead? He’s probably at home getting his white little girl ass whipped properly” he gloated.

“Don’t call him that, fatass” Kenny suddenly spoke up and considering their expressions, everyone seemed to have forgotten that he’s been at the table with them all along. _If_ someone’s to whip Butters’ bare ass, it’s going to be him.

“Jeez Kinny, calm your tits. It’s not my fault he’s so stupid and decided to throw a fuckin' house party” Cartman shrugged, wearing a mischievous grin – and just as he was about to slurp some more of his large coke, Kenny knocked it out of his chubby fingers. The cap broke away, leaving a brown trail across the cafeteria floor.

“AY” Cartman spat pissed-off, but soon enough Kenny easily had him up by the collar, definitely restricting his airflow. Eric was practically hanging in the air, gasping for dear life.

“Dude, relax” Stan murmured already halfway asleep, but it worked anyway. Kenny shot Cartman a dirty look for a few more seconds before letting go, knowing better than to pick a school fight like a little kid. The smaller one shot Kenny a nasty look, still panting a little.

“H-hey fellas” a familiar voice arose from behind. Heads turning quickly, all eyes laid on the tiny blonde now. Puberty had kinda sorta missed Butters down the road, leaving him at somewhere between 5.6 and 5.7 feet, around same height as fatass. He was slender, sure – but not unhealthily thin or something. Except for his strong thighs and cherry ass, of course. Also, the whole crossdressing thing he had going on for a couple months now didn’t really help making a masculine appearance. Still, Kenny was fucking stoked on it. Only Butters and his golden hips could pull off those tight hot pants as a dude and Kenny silently prayed that if there was a god, he’d let him enjoy it for as long as possible before Stephen would find out, rip his son’s head off and send his _white little girl ass_ to straight camp. Again.

Tears prickled at the corners of Butters’ babyblue eyes as his shaky voice broke off. Stotch pushed his typical smile through though, having been raised to not show any weakness when in public. Behind him, Mr. Mackey scuffed.

“Come on Butters, m’kay. You can talk to your friends ‘s soon as detention’s over, m’alright?”

“Yes, sir” voice sounding of defeat, Butters looked at the ground and fiddled with his hands, more in an exhausted than nervous manner.

“Hold on, detention? What about class?” smartass interfered, accidently startling up Stan, and Kenny was suddenly really grateful for Kyle’s occasional boldness. He caught himself feeling shame when he saw Butters like this – which was an emotion quite unusual for a McCormick. He managed to pull himself together though, and while Mr. Mackey went on to Kyle about the reason behind Butters’ detention, Kenny snuck up to the other blonde.

“Woah, hey there, Ken” he greeted, trying to keep up his act but Kenny hadn’t been through hell and back for nothing. The boy recognized pain when he saw it.

“Look, Butters” his voice low and barely loud enough to not count as whispering, having genuine concern and sympathy for the other one.

“I know we fucked up bad yesterday, and I shouldn’t have just left you hanging when your folks busted us. It was super not-cool of me and I’m really-, god I’m really fucking sorry Butters, I’m so stupid” he admitted as he eyed the other blonde’s bruised wrists, the last part being more directed towards himself than anyone else. Butters noticed and quickly stretched-out his sleeves so they would cover up the blotches, remains of Stephen’s tight grip the night prior.

“It’s alright, Ken, don’t ya worry too much ‘bout me” he made a somewhat dismissive gesture with his hand, playing it off, trying his best to keep up the smile. Kenny was taken a little aback by that answer, but not highly surprised. He sure knew Butters got the short end of the deal when it came to family, but he didn’t know that Stephen had him _that_ trained. Hell, Butters might even be worse off than him.

“Alright my ass, Butters, it’s not-“ Kenny got interrupted by Mr. Mackey this time. Seems like Kyle had run out of ideas to keep him talking. So much for being a smartass.

“Come on young man, m’kay. You know how PC principal can get if you’re late for detention. You don’t want another two weeks, do you? M’kay”

“No, sir” the boy answered and just before he’d start to waddle along with Mr. Mackey again, Kenny grabbed his arm, face coming close to Butters’, whisper-yelling:

“Stay awake tonight, I’m gonna make it up to you” and before Butters could even comprehend what was going on, Kenny let go and Mr. Mackey practically shoved him out of the cafeteria.

“Phew” Eric sighed.

“Thank god Mackey didn’t realise Kahl’s hungover jew-ass or we _all_ would’ve ended up in stupid detention.”

“Just know that when I’m sober, I’m going to kick your fat ass” Kyle mumbled lazily, closing his eyes and trying his best not to fall asleep at the lunch table.

\---

“Stan, I should go back to class. We’ve been gone for almost 10 minutes now, people will notice-“

Kyle got cut off by slightly chapped lips and dark hair still smelling of yesterday’s party mood tickling his cheeks. Not interrupting the kiss, Stan closed up on the redhead, softly pressing Kyle’s back against the wall of the toilet cabin, big hands running through red curls hungrily. He gently started fondling the other one’s scalp, knowing damn well Broflovski’s a fucking sucker for that kinda shit. After all, Stan still had to make up for vomiting all over him last night.

A few silent moments of tongue-intertwining later, Stan broke the kiss. Half-lidded marineblue met emerald, pupils dilated with want, lips glossed with spit. Redhead was blushing slightly, swollen lips and all, messy hair. Fucking adorable how he worried about class and shit, made Stan unbelievably hard.

“Let them notice.” he murmured against Kyle’s pale skin as he went for his neck, hand grabbing his best friend’s hard-on through the pants. The low voice gave Kyle shivers all over again.

“Stan, stop…” he mumbled with closed eyes, tone not quite convincing though. They both knew Kyle didn’t _actually_ want it to stop, it was just his nerves talking.

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open. Kyle quickly recoiled and held his breath, glance laced with fear of getting caught.

“Dude, Stan. I need your help” said by no less than Kenneth McCormick, the textbook example of a cockblocker.

Stan blew out the air he was holding in with relief, although just for a second, he questioned his decision to ever leave the goth kids. To say that Kyle was embarrassed was a huge understatement. He was blushing intensely, using both hands to cover his mouth. After all, they hadn’t officially told anyone that they were doing things, not even the gang.

“Uh… for what?” Stan answered, trying to stay cool. Well, as cool as someone can possibly talk to his homie while having a boner for another homie, who happened to stand next to him in a toilet cabin.

Kyle tried his best to make no noise whatsoever, breathing as slow as possible without biting the dust. Kenny stepped further into the boy’s bathroom and waited for the door to close.

“Kyle, yours too so listen.”

Kyle’s eyes widened and he shot an angry look at Stan, mouthing a silent ‘I told you this was a bad idea’.

“Oh goddammit, you knew that I was in here all along?” he said rolling his eyes while Stan had to bite back a smirk.

“Course I do dude, even Garrison knows you two are screwing” McCormick snorted.

“Okay gross” Stan remarked but snickered nonetheless, Kyle throwing him a scowl.

“We aren’t-… whatever. Why do you need our help?” he asked almost impatiently, folding his arms. Stan unlocked the cabin. Kenny shot a somewhat apologetic look at Marsh for ruining the opportunity, showing off his signature toothy grin.

“We gotta make things right with Butters. I told him he should stay awake tonight so we could go and-“

“Woah dude, hold it. I can’t tonight, I’m still totally fucked, I’m just gonna go to bed after school” Stan said.

“Besides, isn’t he still grounded for like the next lifetime or something?” Kyle added and cocked an eyebrow.

“So what? We’ll just sneak him out, it’s not like I've never done this before” Kenny grinned proudly, convinced that he’d just come up with a masterplan.

“Nah I’m good, dude. Don’t wanna get my ass kicked by Butters’ dad, guy’s crazy” Kyle answered while walking out of the cabin.

“Huh.” – Kenny shrugged wearing a shit eating grin – “Could’ve sworn you’re into that.” He winked at Stan who was biting his lip in order not to laugh.

“Funny.” Kyle scolded and shot both of them an annoyed glance.

“But forreal, Kenny. I’m really tired, plus coach has set up a training session tomorrow at 6am. Sorry, dude.” Stan shrugged.

“Yeah and I have to quiz Ike on that history test which will, you know, probably take the whole night or something” Kyle lied.

“Well I’ll just pretend that I believe you two” Kenny cocked an eyebrow. “Gonna do it on my own then.”

“Great”, Stan played along, voice a little over-enthusiastic. “Now get outta here, asshole.” He grinned.

“Oh, you guys not into being watched? My bad.” McCormick mocked before getting shoved playfully by Stan.

“Alright, alright” – Kenny lifted his hands in defeat, chuckling – “but don’t have too much fun without me, yeah?”

And with a cheeky wink, he left the bathroom.

"Bastard" Stan mumbled smiling and when the door was closed completely, he turned around.

“So-” – he looked down at Kyle – “You wanna pick up where we left off?”

Redhead tilted his head and gave Stan an annoyed look.

“No, I- Jesus Stan, are you still hard?”

“Maybe?” he grinned stupidly.

“You are unbelievable” Kyle answered and walked to the sink to wash his hands. “I’m gonna go back to class now” he said, passing by Stan, opening the bathroom door.

Stan quickly fumbled around in his pants, making sure his boner wasn’t visible anymore.

“Hey wait up, dude!”


	2. Top-tier wank material

It was 10 o’clock sharp and Kenny put his Playboy aside. What a vintage-ish thing, still staying loyal to these in times of Pornhub and Co (not that he wasn’t on there as well). He sat up and quietly snuck down the hallway but not without a quick peak into Karen’s room, just in case.

She was asleep. Calmly. And Kenny couldn’t help but smile a little.

It was quite the melancholic smile though, knowing that one day, one soon day, she’ll be old enough to finally leave this hellhole behind. Hopefully forever, hopefully for good. And even though Kenny wished nothing more than for her to be able to do that, it inevitably also meant leaving him.

After all, the blonde didn’t quite have the resources to leave this town himself. Wasn’t exactly what someone would call the most capable, intelligent or sporty guy – and he sure as hell didn’t have the dough for it. A fuck-up, at best. A fuck-up selling pot to other fuck-up kids in school just to keep the fuck-up family above water. Just a fuck-up yes, but Kenny didn’t mind most of the time. Sad smile still gracing the lips, he silently closed the door again.

He walked by his snoring dad in the living room, not even questioning where his mom was, and made it out of the house unnoticed. Not that it would’ve made a difference, anyway. The dirty blonde grabbed Kevin’s bike and got going. Felt like doing leg day though, that damn thing had a flat tire again.

When he arrived, he lazily tossed it on the Stotch’s property before reaching into his pants deeply and pulling out his best friend – his beloved lock picking set. Once he’s made it inside, he quietly snuck up to Butters’ room. When he opened the door, he found a frightened blonde peaking from under his blanket. A visible wave of relief washed over Butters’ anxious face as soon as he realized who the intruder was.

“Golly, Ken! I sure thought you were a burglar.” he whisper-yelled, not letting go of his safety-pillow though. Kenny just grinned at the sight. Fucking adorable.

“I am one.” – he said walking up to Butters – “Here to steal my most valuable trophy yet” Kenny joked, shooting Butters his toothy grin, knowing he’d be too dense to get the hint anyway. Butters sat up and gave him a confused look. He wanted to answer something along the lines of _But I don’t play any sports, silly._ – but Kenny beat him to it.

“What are you waiting for? Get dressed, we’re going for a ride” the blonde beamed.

“Got the bike for tonight.” holding up imaginary keys as if he’s stolen someone’s sportscar.

“Geez I’d sure love to do that, but my dad’s gonna be mighty sore with me if he finds out. I’m already grounded for two months, Ken!” Butters sighed in defeat.

Suddenly, the boys heard footsteps coming closer to Butters’ room.

“Shit” Kenny mumbled and shot Butters a helpless look, eyes wide and oh god, please don’t make him fuck this up again.

“Oh hamburgers, that’s my dad! Quick, under the blanket” Butters instructed as if that shit was part of his nighttime routine. Still, Kenny didn’t need to be told twice. Thank god the blanket was big enough so he could hide under there easily. A somewhat awkward position though, head on Butters’ thighs, pelvic area about three inches away from Kenny’s _face_.

The door swung open quickly.

“Butters! I heard noises coming from your room, Mister!” Stephen stood in the doorway angrily, arms crossed, knitted brows and all. Butters, like the fucking sly dog he was, acted is if he’d just woken up.

“No, sir. No noises in this room” he reassured and Kenny could hear his own heartbeat. Excitement, tingling spines.

While Stephen was rambling on about if Butters thought he was stupid, the light from the hallway slowly invaded the space underneath the blanket. Kenny opened his eyes and oh boy. Butters was wearing fucking briefs to sleep, probably hiding these from his moron dad as well. Really tight briefs, too.

A smug grin was plastered to the dirty blonde’s face as he was toying with the idea of messing a little with Butters. And who could blame him? – Stotch’s dick was practically in his face right now, tightly wrapped in pastel colors like the fucking Christmas present Kenny never got.

Bony fingers ran up and down Butters’ inner thighs. Up and down, up and down, just enough pressure so it wouldn’t tickle. He then went on to touch the blonde’s balls. By accident, of course. Or maybe not quite.

Butters quickly took notice of what was going on, the rush of excitement making his blood race. Kenny thought they were just playing a little because _Butters wouldn’t give into that, right_? That was until he definitely felt Butters dick twitch. Once, twice. Over and over again and soon enough, the oh so innocent Stotch kid started grinding against his palm like some needy pre-teen virgin boy. Kenny damned himself for the instinctive smirk crossing his face because no, he shouldn’t take advantage of the situation. He could pull that shit with Stan while being shitfaced, sure. Could fuck Tucker in the ass when he needed it, no biggie. But Butters, he’s too sweet for that, Kenny didn’t deserve it but fuck was it hard to resist.

“Butters! You need to use the bathroom or what?” Stephen remarked at the visible movement.

Butters froze in shock.

“N-no, sir.”

“Good, cause you’re not leaving this room until tomorrow, Mister! Have I made myself clear?”

Despite his half-assed efforts to stop himself, Kenny’s experienced fingers continued their slick moves, rubbing the glans over the fabric, thinking about what Butters sounds like with a dick filling him up.

“Ohh, yes you have” Butters tried his best to contain himself, swallowing hard. “Sir.”

Stephen cocked an eyebrow.

“Alright, good night.” He’d finally decided that this wasn’t worth losing his sleep over, slamming the door shut. A few seconds followed, before the boys could hear the door being locked from outside.

Butters tensed body began to relax and he lifted the blanket.

“Oh hamburgers, that was a close call. We almost blew our covers there, Ken!” Butters wore a champ smile though, as if they’d just pulled of the most badass stunts ever, and in his world they probably had. Kenny bit back some lame comeback about how he wouldn’t mind blowing something else instead.

“Mind if I take that shit off?” – he said instead, pointing at his parka– ”It’s like 500 degrees under there.”

“Sure, go ahead” Butters answered, smiling, and a few seconds of silence followed. Habit of fidgeting with the hands started kicking in and Butters didn’t quite know what to do with himself while he watched his friend undress. Dick more of a half-boner now, but not if Kenny had a say in this.

He unzipped his orange jacket and tore his shirt over his head, all in a way that made Butters wonder whether this was his buddy undressing or a private strip tease. Not that he would mind one though. Kenny sure knew what he was doing, he wasn’t the school flirt for nothing after all.

Butters didn’t realize the way he was practically ogling his friend all this time, well-built body softly lit by the moonlight shining though curtainless windows. He wasn’t nearly as buff as Stan was with his football bullshit, but just enough for Butters’ liking and oh lord, those nipple piercings were just the icing on the cake, the cherry on top, the reason behind his precum. Babyblue dolleyes pinned on Kenny, eating him up with slightly parted lips, palms sweaty from all the built-up lust. Butters was desperate to touch himself and Kenny was _very_ aware of that.

“You’re staring a bit.” McCormick chuckled.

“Geez sorry, Ken. It’s just that…” Butters stopped himself and tried to look anywhere but Kenny’s piercing eyes.

“It’s just _what_ , Buttercup?” Kenny pretending to be a little overly oblivious, already hating himself for being so dick-driven. A huge, damned flirt.

“A-about what you did under the blanket” Butters continued hesitantly, suddenly unsure if Kenny was still on board.

The blonde climbed onto the bed, slender fingers tracing Butters’ jawline, wishing he could make him gag already.

“Hmm, what about it?” he murmured. Fuck, Butters really wasn’t making it easy for him, but then again he really didn't try to stop himself.

Being so physically close to Kenny wasn’t something Butters was used to. Nor was being close to any boy he fancied for that matter, but fuck, Kenny was top-tier wank material, the king of his nighttime fantasies. To Butters, he seemed so unreachable for the longest fucking time, someone he would only watch flirting with others from a safe distance, get a little sad about it and jack off to him later.

Thus, it all was just a little overwhelming. The danger of being caught, thoughts of Kenny fucking plowing him into this huge-ass mattress with the world’s strictest parents right around the corner. Cheesy stomach, yes, but oh he was _so_ hard again. He wanted Kenny, no matter the cost, no matter the amount of grounding he’d get, it’d be fucking worth it.

“It felt so good” he couldn’t help but purr. Lovely, sweet thing.

And with that, Kenny’s last bit of resistance was out the window. He came dangerously close, lips almost touching. A tiny whisper but it had made many of Kenny’s acquaintances lose their shit.

“Want me to do it again?” He really shouldn’t, he knew.

Horny, half-lidded glances were exchanged before Butters hastily nodded after what had felt like an eternity. That nod was all the consent Kenny needed.

Fuck it. He finally closed the ridiculously small gap between their lips, slick tongue immediately wanting to explore. Butters couldn’t help but moan a little when Kenny went for his neck, sweet spot. This right here was definitely the hottest fucking thing he had all year, heck even in all his _life_.

Kenny’s fingers made their way under the other blonde’s pajama shirt, tingling the soft pale skin but somehow not in an uncomfortable way. Butters had his eyes closed in ecstasy, mind dizzy, shaky, sweaty fingers on Kenny’s broad shoulder blades, gripping for dear life because it felt fucking amazing, being touched like that, getting all the attention. Butters soaked it all up like a wet sponge. Kenny helped him take off his shirt and took his minute to eye the sweet thing underneath him. Butters grew a little nervous, being observed like that, but it quickly went away as soon as Kenny began to softly caress his upper body, grabbing different parts.

“Fuck Butters, you’re so amazing” he mumbled against Butters’ abdomen, kissing his path up before playing with the boy’s nipples. Kenny quickly noticed that this seemed to be one of Butters’ kinks. He felt a dick twitching against his abdomen and wondered what other reactions he could coax out of the Stotch kid. 

“T-Thanks, Ken” was all he could mutter in response before he felt a warm hand making its way into the briefs.

“Hmm, that all for me?” Kenny grinned, looking up to his companion.

“All yours.” Fuck, that kid was going to be the death of him, no doubt. Well, one of the many deaths at least.

Kenny sat up and tore the beautifully colored briefs down Butters’ smooth long legs. He then turned them around, Butters straddling him. So, _so_ sexy. Kenny felt lightheaded, and Butters’ whole body tingled from excitement.

Kenny grabbed their dicks with one hand, jerking them both off and oh, that came as a surprise to Butters. He threw his head back, letting out a not so quiet sigh before Kenny quickly put his free hand to his mouth, shutting him up. Maybe _he_ wanted to test his parent’s boundaries, but Kenny sure as hell didn’t go all the way just to be seen by Stephen fucking Stotch. Even though it really pained him to shut those angelic noises up.

Butters opened his eyes and bit Kenny’s hand playfully, glaring at him provocatively. _Scared, McCormick?_

When horny, no fucks are given about parents or other scary things. Butters teeth sank further into the skin and Kenny only grinned at him, reciprocating with an even tighter grip around the jaw.

Spit dribbled down Kenny’s hand and he wanted a video. Wanted to push himself down that wet throat already.

He needed to wait though, remember the real reason he was here – _make things right with Butters._ In Kenny’s mind, that absolutely meant blowing him (first).

And so he stopped what he was doing to push Butters back on the mattress playfully, head wandering down, Butters eyeing him at all times. He was excited, anxious, and just so curious, it was his first blowjob after all, but Kenny didn’t need to know that. ( _He probably did regardless.)_

While caressing the balls, Kenny wrapped his pretty lips around Butters’ dick, taking him deep and deeper with no intentions of stopping and apparently no fucking gag reflex either.

“Woah, Ken-” Butters couldn’t help himself, Kenny was obviously far more experienced. His back arched, sweaty palms clutching the bedsheets, throwing his head from one side to the other as Kenny continued speeding up the pace until… he suddenly let go? Butters groaned slightly, missing the warmth already, pouting at the loss. Impatient little thing.

“Wanna try something even nicer?” Nice save, McCormick. Butters nodded immediately. Please, anything to get Kenny’s lips around his dick again.

“Lift those nice legs for me then, Buttercup” Kenny grinned and Butters obliged without resistance. His cock was so hard it hurt, leaking with precum. He didn’t quite know what to expect though. What on earth could be _even nicer_ than fucking Kenny McCormick blowing him?

He saw his friend's face disappear again. Kenny spread the other one’s buttcheeks widely and Butters felt something wet and warm on his butthole, suddenly really glad he'd showered properly. Was Kenny giving him… oh fuck he was, and he was damn right, it _did_ feel even better. 

Kenny’s slick tongue first circled around the tight hole, before he became greedy and just started to slowly tongue-fuck every last bit of innocence out of Butters. The blonde started whining and whimpering, hips rocking against Kenny’s face and god, he loved it. He loved everything he could get the other boy to do.

“Fuck you’re so hot, keep on riding my face” Kenny cheered him on. He began jerking Butters off as well, using all the precum as some sort of lube. Never waste anything, just like he's learned from being poor all his life. Butters began seeing stars. 

Eyes squinted at this point, moans mixed with fractions of sentences like “please don’t stop, Ken”. And Kenny didn’t stop. Boy had stamina.

He loved shoving his tongue up Butters’ tight hole, having him satisfy himself on his face like the needy bitch he was, whole body trembling.

“I’m, I’m going to-“ Butters tried to warn, hands clutching the sheets and Kenny’s hair. The dirty blonde wanted nothing more than for Butters to come on his tongue, so he maxed his speed and a few seconds later, Butters was taken over the edge.

To say Butters’ orgasm wasn’t a festival in its own would be a lie. The boy came like this was his first orgasm ever. Kenny heard his own name in a voice so sweet it nearly murdered him. Butters was panting for dear life and some tears wanted to have a family meeting in the corners of his eyes, when he decided that yep, this has _definitely_ been the hottest fucking thing in all his life.

Kenny felt Butters’ hole contract and loosen around his tongue and honestly, that alone could’ve made him come undone. When Butters was finished riding out his orgasm, Kenny sat up, ready to start jerking himself off as well, when Butters slapped his hand away.

“It’s my turn” he whispered flirty, still a little out of breath, but determined, and with dilated pupils.

“Alright” – lifting his hands in defeat, Kenny stood up and smirked down at Butters – “Surprise me.”

And like he was prepared for it, Butters got on his knees, biting his lips, still so horny. This was the moment he’d dreamed of a dozen times, the moment where all the blowjob tutorials were finally going to pay off.

Kenny glanced down at Butters, wondering if he could fit all of it in that tiny mouth. Butters took a few seconds to eye what was in front of him, amazed, before grabbing it, almost a bit possessively but oh, how much the sudden confidence turned Kenny on.

“Like what you see?”

“Mhm.” Butters answered, all innocent, giving Kenny shivers. Soon, pretty lips were wrapped around his dick, Butters seductively glancing up to him through thick lashes, it almost hurt to return the glance.

“F-fuck yes, don’t be shy” Kenny whispered almost inaudibly, lost in his high, saliva building up as if he had the most delicious Pop Tarts in front of him. Hand shoved deeply into Butters’ hair, supporting his movements, vision blurry. Butters bobbed his head up and down, up and down, fairly quickly for a newbie, holding onto Kenny’s legs for stability.

Kenny threw his head back, messy strains meeting sweaty face, sending silent prayers and curses to whoever was up there. Butters loved that he could do that to Kenny, pampered his confidence immensely. Kenny’s had this longing all night and he couldn’t resist anymore. He tugged Butters’ hair harshly and started thrusting, pushing himself further and further into the boy’s sweet mouth. Butters had his eyes shut and tried his best to take it all. He wanted to make Kenny proud, wanted to make him feel the way he made him feel. He wanted Kenny to use him, shamelessly face-fuck him.

And Kenny didn’t need to be told, he’d always guessed that Butters was secretly into a lot of shit. With his free hand, he grabbed Butters hand and intertwined their fingers. A little intimacy always turned a good throat-fuck into a better throat-fuck, after all. 

Kenny picked up speed, thrusting into Butters mouth harder and harder, so much spit running down his legs. The only sound in the room was Butters occasional gagging and Kenny’s low quiet moans, like he was trained to sneak in at night and get his dick sucked. Butters started flicking his tongue against the glans and sent Kenny straight to heaven. Or hell, depending how one sees it.

“Yeah that’s it, don’t you stop” Kenny purred and closed his eyes before he finally pushed himself into Butters’ mouth fully and came down his throat, squeezing his hand tightly, letting out hoarse moans and curses.

Butters bobbed his head a few more times to really give his friend a satisfying experience, before Kenny pulled out slowly. Only a thin string of saliva still connecting him to Butters and that sight alone could’ve easily made him hard again.

Kenny wasn’t quite the person for post-bj affection, but as always with Butters, he just couldn’t resist. Bodies close, fingers entwined and one of them asleep. Time for Kenny to bounce. Stephen sure wouldn’t be very pleased to find him next to Butters tomorrow morning. Careful not to wake the sleeping beauty, he got up and gave him a proper goodbye-kiss on the forehead, sorta hoping this wouldn’t be the last one.

Empty streets and quiet city on Kenny’s way home. It got him thinking.

Sure, some might say he was a fuck-up. Yes, he might not be the most capable, intelligent or sporty guy and hell, he’ll probably be stuck at this place forever because of it, but today he’s made someone else’s day in this hellhole just a little more bearable, and for that it was worth it.

Plus, if it meant sneaking into Butters house and regularly getting a blowjob, he’ll gladly be the most fucked-up of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeez I initially had around 2000 words in mind for this, now it just sorta ballooned into 5k hehe 
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading & all the feedback you guys gave for the first chapter !!  
> It really motivates me to see that people like the story
> 
> Any feedback, questions, death threats, rants, bananas & other things are appreciated <3
> 
> (also I just had to add the last hashtag teehee)
> 
> follow my art account on instagram: @kaezue


End file.
